<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i caved in and wandered into your heart by bothsexuals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304945">i caved in and wandered into your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals'>bothsexuals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fluff, catra gets the love she deserves, found family teas, soft catradora helping yearning glimbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Best Friend Squad learns to live in peace, together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i caved in and wandered into your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I write for She-Ra, so I really hope I did these lovely characters justice. The fifth season gave me everything I have ever wanted, so here's a little continuation of it. I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Title from Elton John's "Free and Easy".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peace wasn’t as easy as it was made out to be. </p><p>All the Best Friend Squad had known was war; they had been born into it and it felt surreal to be on the other side. Everyday they woke up surprised not to have a battle to plan, a defeat to recover from, a rebellion to lead.</p><p>They all dealt with it differently. Adora had jumped into planning the next step, bringing magic back to the universe, and with it, hope. Glimmer was focused on rebuilding Bright Moon, and all of Etheria, with the help of her father and the Princess Alliance; Bow stood by her side every step of the way. Catra drifted between all her friends, offering as much help as she could, wanting to make up for the hurt and devastation she had caused before. She, more than anyone else, didn’t know how to deal with the war being over; she, more than anyone else, had dedicated her life to it, in a destructive, power-hungry manner. </p><p>It had been easy for Glimmer and Bow to welcome her into the group, a no-brainer really, once they had seen her for who she really was, once they had seen the love she kept hidden inside. It wasn’t quite as easy for Catra to accept that she deserved to be on the receiving end of such friendship, that she could let go of the darkness within her, and open herself up to love, not only with Adora, but with others, too. </p><p>While they waited to embark on their last Best Friend Squad Trip, Glimmer had made arrangements for Catra to stay in her palace at Bright Moon. It was odd, being a guest in a place she had attacked more than once, and she knew other courtesans were thinking just that; she saw the suspicious looks guards shot her sometimes, or the way they gripped their spears a little tighter when she walked by. She couldn’t blame them, after all their job was to protect the kingdom and she had been a threat to it for years, but it hurt nonetheless, being reminded of her mistakes. </p><p>Other than that, she couldn’t find much to complain about. She couldn’t remember a happier time in her life, a time when she felt so free, so true to herself. Adora hadn’t lied, when she said they were going home. That’s where she felt she was for the first time in her life, surrounded by people who cared about her and were so willing to give her a second chance. </p><p>It didn’t hurt that the food was <em>really</em> good on Bright Moon. As someone who had grown up eating grey, flavorless rations, Catra really appreciated the delicious food Glimmer kept procuring her, and was probably the most excited about her culinary experiments, which were becoming more and more frequent now that she had some free time. </p><p>In fact, she would have liked some of that food right now, but seemed to have gotten lost on her way to the kitchen.</p><p>“I mean, come on, is this a castle or a labyrinth?” she muttered to herself, growing hungrier and therefore more annoyed by the second. </p><p>“Who’s there?” she heard Bow’s voice call, and turned towards it. </p><p>He smiled at her, popping out of a room she hadn’t even noticed was there. </p><p>“Hey, cutie!” </p><p>“Stop calling me that,” she muttered, glaring at him. </p><p>“I will when you stop being so <em>cute</em>!” Bow replied, putting his arm around her. </p><p>Catra groaned, but didn’t push him away. </p><p>“What’re you up to, cutie?” he asked, propping his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>“I was looking for food,” she grumbled.</p><p>“You know you’re nowhere near the kitchens, right?”</p><p>“Of course I’m not,” she groaned, “please take me there before I starve to death.” </p><p>“Alright,” he agreed with a laugh, “let’s get Glimmer first.”</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes with a smirk. “Sure, let’s go get your girlfriend.” </p><p>Bow’s eyes widened, and he jumped back, blushing furiously. </p><p>“She’s not- we’re not- you… what? No!” </p><p>“Totally!” She laughed, and patted him on the back. “Come on, resume your breathing and let’s go.” </p><p>He led her to Glimmer’s room in a comfortable silence, his blush subsiding on the way, and knocked twice on the door once they got there. </p><p>“Come in!” ìGlimmer’s faint voice called from inside.</p><p>Catra opened the door and walked in with Bow in tow. </p><p>“Hey Sparkles.”</p><p>Glimmer teleported in front of her and returned her greeting, then looked at Bow and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. </p><p>Catra looked between the two of them as they greeted each other, their voices sweeter than the cookies Catra was very much looking forward to eating. (She had just found out about those, and what a wonderful discovery that had been.) </p><p>“Okay, if you’re done with…” she waved her hand between them vaguely, “<em>all that</em>, I would like to get a snack.” </p><p>“Ooh, yes!” Glimmer clapped her hands excitedly. “I think they made ice-cream today!” </p><p>“Ice-cream?” Catra repeated, furrowing her brows, “what’s that?” </p><p>Bow and Glimmer gasped in unison.</p><p>“You’ve never had ice-cream?” Bow asked in a high pitched voice, and gasped again when Catra shook her head.</p><p>“Oh, you’re gonna love it!” Glimmer exclaimed, one hand on Bow’s arm, the other hovering over Catra’s shoulder. “Ready?” </p><p>Catra nodded, and braced herself for the usual wave of nausea that came with teleporting. In the blink of an eye, they were in the kitchens, and in the time it took Catra to fully regain her senses, Glimmer had filled three bowls with the mysterious, creamy substance and was handing one to Catra along with a spoon. She grabbed both, and inspected the food curiously. </p><p>“You gotta eat it before it melts,” Bow instructed, leaning on Glimmer’s shoulder as he ate.</p><p>Catra took a spoonful of the substance and eyed it suspiciously. She saw Glimmer and Bow stare at her expectantly as she tasted it, her eyes widening at the unexpectedly cold and pleasant sensation. She took spoonful after spoonful, gulping down the ice-cream at an alarmingly fast rate. </p><p>“Wait, you gotta-” Glimmer tried to warn her, realizing it was too late when Catra’s hand flew to her temple and she hissed. </p><p>“Brain freeze,” Bow nodded knowingly, “you gotta pace yourself.” </p><p>“So you have to eat it quickly, but also slowly? This ice-cream deal is confusing.” Catra pointed out. </p><p>Bow considered her words. </p><p>“You have a point,” he conceded, “but it’s delicious!” </p><p>Before Catra could say anything else, the three of them were startled by a loud sound coming from outside. </p><p>“I think Adora is back,” Glimmer said. </p><p>“Sounds like her,” Catra laughed, her ears perking up, “teleport us, Sparkles.” </p><p>Glimmer complied, and teleported them just outside the castle, where Adora stood, still in her She-Ra form, two guards on the ground beside her as she apologized profusely. </p><p>“Hey, Adora,” Catra purred, urging the blonde to look up at her, “what did you do now?” </p><p>“I didn’t see them!” Adora said defensively, turning back into her usual self. </p><p>The guards let Bow and Glimmer help them up, then walked away, Adora spouting apologies until they were out of sight. </p><p>“Hi guys,” she said then, and leaned in to give Catra a kiss. </p><p>As she pulled back, she noticed that Bow was looking at Glimmer with an odd look, a look that she returned as soon as he looked away. <em>Huh. Weird.</em> </p><p>“Sparkles gave me ice-cream,” Catra happily caught her up, raising the bowl to show her. </p><p>“She even got a brain freeze,” Bow added, “I’m so proud of her.” </p><p>Catra rolled her eyes, offering Adora a spoonful of ice-cream, which she gladly took. </p><p>“How’d it go in Salineas?” Glimmer asked. </p><p>“Good,” Adora answered, “Mermista and Sea Hawk are doing a great job. I am a little concerned about the amount of fires that have apparently been started since the war ended, but hey, that’s what they got a water princess for.” </p><p>“Those two are a dangerous couple,” Bow reflected, and they all nodded in agreement. </p><p>“They’re kind of adorable, though,” Glimmer said, “he really loves her.” </p><p>“Yeah, he does.” </p><p>Adora shot Catra a confused look at Bow’s voice, low and full of meaning she couldn’t quite comprehend. Catra stifled a laugh, nodding meaningfully towards Glimmer, who was staring at the ground, her cheeks now a deep crimson colour. </p><p>“Can we go inside?” Adora asked after a moment, “The guards keep staring at me like I did something wrong.” </p><p>“I mean, you did trample two of them,” Catra chuckled, grabbing her hand, “how did a clumsy idiot like you save the universe?” </p><p>“With you,” Adora replied softly, and Catra blushed, taken aback by the sudden honesty, as Bow and Glimmer loudly <em>aww</em>-ed from behind them. </p><p>“Shut up,” she mumbled, and started walking quickly towards the castle, dragging Adora with her. </p><p>“See you inside!” Glimmer called after her with a laugh. </p><p>“Don’t get lost!” Bow added, as their sparkly friend put a hand on his arm and teleported them inside, to her room.</p><p>“They’re so cute,” he commented, sitting down on some cushions, “I can’t believe she used to be our enemy.” </p><p>“I know, right?” Glimmer laughed, “She’s just a cute little fluff ball. How were we scared of her?” </p><p>She was about to sit down when Bow grabbed her waist, and she yelped, falling on his lap. </p><p>“You’re even cuter,” he said, tickling her sides. </p><p>“Stop,” she said in a fit of giggles, “stop!” </p><p>She teleported herself behind him, and started tickling him instead. </p><p>“Hey! Not fair!” he exclaimed, turning towards her and winding an arm around her waist to stop her. </p><p>She halfheartedly tried to push him away, but he only pulled her closer, and then their laughter died down, and the excuse of tickling vanished, and it was just the two of them, her hands on his chest, his arm wrapped around her. He slowly raised his free hand towards her face, and she could do nothing but stare into his eyes, her mouth slightly agape, as he gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her hand trailed across his chest in a slow caress, and he let out a shaky breath. </p><p>“Glimmer…” he murmured, but before he could say anything else the door flew open, and suddenly Glimmer was all the way across the room, and his arms felt emptier than ever. </p><p>“Did we… interrupt something?” Adora asked, a disoriented look on her face, as Catra sniggered. </p><p>“Nope!” Glimmer blurted, and Bow furiously shook his head, both looking anywhere but at each other. </p><p>“O...kay…” Adora slowly dragged out, “Glimmer can I borrow you for a sec?” </p><p>Glimmer nodded, and Catra reluctantly let go of Adora’s hand so they could teleport elsewhere, and sat down beside Bow. </p><p>“What was <em>that</em> about?” she asked, amused. </p><p>“What? Nothing!” he yelped. </p><p>“Sure, that’s why your voice is ten octaves higher than usual,” Catra snickered, “because you <em>weren’t</em> about to kiss Sparkles.” </p><p>“I wasn’t- she’s not- I didn’t- how <em>dare</em> you? We didn’t even-” he stammered, and she barked out a loud laugh. </p><p>“You’re always so eloquent, arrow boy,” she mocked, ruffling his hair. </p><p>“Well, you’re always so <em>cute</em>,” he shot back with a glint in his eye.</p><p>“Shut up!” she said, her tail puffing up as she lunged at him, and they started to wrestle playfully. </p><p>Halfway across the castle, Adora was having a little more success with Glimmer. </p><p>“What’s up with you and Bow?” she asked without preambles as soon as they appeared, settling herself on a nice, comfy chair. </p><p>Glimmer looked away, giving no reply.  Adora quirked an eyebrow and pressed on, teasingly.</p><p>“Did you two finally figure out you’re in love with each other?” </p><p>“What?” Glimmer exclaimed, turning her head towards Adora so quickly it might have hurt, “how do you know that?” </p><p>“So you admit that you’re in love with Bow, huh?” Adora said, wagging her eyebrows. </p><p>“Shut up,” Glimmer mumbled, “I’m not admitting anything. Tell me why you think that.”</p><p>“It’s obvious, Glim,” Adora replied, leaning back on the chair, hooking her hands behind her neck in what she hoped was a cool pose, “you’re always making googly eyes at each other.” </p><p>“I don’t make googly eyes at Bow,” Glim muttered defensively, her face red. </p><p>“Yeah, you do! You’re always like-” Adora fluttered her eyes and pouted her lips in a ridiculous exaggeration of her friends’ lovesick looks “‘-oh he’s so cute and funny and buff!’ and he’s all like-” she scrunched up her face slightly differently “‘-oh she’s so beautiful and sparkly and smart!’” </p><p>“Shut up, no he isn’t,” Glimmer muttered, “shut up. Is he? Shut up.” </p><p>Adora laughed. “I never shut up. And yes, he is. Just tell me what happened with you two!” she whined. </p><p>Glimmer groaned and hid her face in her hands. </p><p>“I told him I loved him,” she mumbled, barely audible. </p><p>“Wait, what?” Adora jumped up, and grabbed Glimmer’s shoulders, forcing her to look up, “did I hear that right?” </p><p>“I told him I loved him,” Glimmer repeated, “and he said it back. Right before I fought my chipped dad.” </p><p>“Hooooly frickin’ First Ones tech!” Adora squealed, “what’s the problem then?” </p><p>“Well, I don’t know!” Glimmer blurted out a little too loudly, “Maybe he didn’t mean it like that! It’s not like it’s the first time we’ve said it, he’s my best friend!” </p><p>“Catra’s my best friend, too,” Adora said with a wink, and a faint blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Glimmer silently glared at her. </p><p>“And… she’s my girlfriend, too?” Adora clarified, “you catch my drift?” </p><p>“Yes,” Glimmer sighed, “I get it. It’s just… I’m scared, okay? I already messed things up when…” she trailed off, a sad look in her eyes, then shook her head and continued, “I can’t risk losing him again.” </p><p>Adora’s amused grin turned softer, then, and affection glazed over her eyes. She put her hand on Glimmer’s cheek, and rubbed soothing strokes with her thumb. </p><p>“You won’t lose him, Glim,” she murmured, her voice low and earnest, “even if he didn’t feel the same- which he does- he would never give up on you. He adores you. And trust me, someone who was in a full on war with their now girlfriend, true love isn’t lost quite so easily.” </p><p>“He means everything to me,” Glimmer whispered, “as do you. Just, y’know, a bit different.” </p><p>“Same,” Adora said with a light chuckle, “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too,” Glimmer said, and pulled her into a hug. </p><p>Adora happily returned the embrace, nuzzling into her friend’s neck.</p><p>“Let’s go back,” she mumbled after a while, “we can’t leave those two alone for too long, they’ll destroy the palace.” </p><p>Glimmer chuckled and teleported them back in the room, still holding onto each other. They unraveled once there and, sure enough, Catra and Bow were on the floor, rolling around in a playful fight. Adora crossed her arms, and leaned over to whisper in Glimmer’s ear: “Why do we love these idiots?” </p><p>“‘Cause they’re cute?” she whispered back, fondly looking at her oldest friend and her newest one. </p><p>“Glimmer, help!” Bow called from where Catra had him in a loose headlock and was laughing triumphantly. “Help! I can’t breathe!” he said again, complete with some carefully crafted raspy breaths. </p><p>“Wow, great acting there, arrow boy,” Catra teased, ruffling his hair for good measure. </p><p>Glimmer rolled her eyes as he called for help again and teleported herself to him, then teleported them both back to where she had been standing, leaving Catra holding nothing but air. </p><p>“Hey! That’s cheating!” she protested, standing up to join them. </p><p>“Let them have this, babe,” Adora said, winding an arm around her girlfriend’s waist and drawing her close. </p><p>“We won fair and square,” Bow stated, putting an arm around Glimmer’s shoulder, “stop being so jealous.”</p><p>“Oh, like I’d ever be jealous of you!” Catra bit back, and they fell into a cheerful back and forth, until Adora cut in. </p><p>“You were less annoying when you were on opposite sides, you know?” </p><p>“Shut up, dummy, you love us,” Catra purred. </p><p>“Yeah, I do,” Adora admitted warmly. </p><p>“Aaw!” Bow pulled all three of them into a hug. “Best Friend Squad!” </p><p>Catra rolled her eyes, but returned the embrace and smiled to herself, still in disbelief at how easily these people loved her, and how easy it was for her to love them back, once she allowed herself to. </p><p>A knock on the door induced them all to turn towards it, disentangling from each other. Glimmer gave permission to come in, and a guard appeared in the doorframe, staring ahead seriously. </p><p>“Queen Glimmer,” they declared, “King Micah requests your presence in the War Room to discuss some urgent matters.” </p><p>She nodded, then looked at Bow, an unspoken request in her eyes, and he grabbed her hand and followed the guard out of the room with her. </p><p>“I mean, he’s basically already the King,” Catra muttered to Adora, watching them leave, “it’s stupid how oblivious they are.”</p><p>“I don’t know if we’re ones to talk,” Adora said with a laugh, “but I guess at least we did get together after our dramatic declaration of love.” </p><p>“Exactly,” Catra said, touching her forehead to Adora’s, and placing a gentle hand on her cheek, “and I’m really glad we did.” </p><p>“Me too,” Adora breathed, placing her hand on top of Catra’s, “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you, too,” Catra whispered, and pressed a kiss to Adora’s lips, “dummy.” </p><p>“No, you,” Adora mumbled, hooking a hand behind Catra’s head, and stroking the nape of her neck. </p><p>Catra’s eyes fluttered closed, and a low, steady purr vibrated through her as they held each other close, making up for all those times they hadn’t touched each other quite as softly, hadn’t spoken to each other quite as lovingly. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><br/><p>“Glimmer!” Bow called after her, taking long strides to keep up with her fast pacing down the hallway. </p><p>He grabbed her elbow when he caught up, urging her to stop. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, “talk to me.”</p><p>She sighed, and let herself relax into his touch. </p><p>“I know it was foolish of me to think everything would be easier once the war was over, but…” She looked down, a distinct glint of sadness in her eyes. “It’s so hard, Bow. The entire kingdom is in ruins because of what happened, because of- because of what I did, too.” </p><p>“Glimmer, you need to stop blaming yourself,” he said in a low, comforting tone, “you made a mistake, but you’ve more than made up for it. You’re a wonderful Queen, and you can rebuild Bright Moon, with all of our help! You’re not doing this alone, I promise.” </p><p>She glanced up again, and her breath faltered when she saw the look in his eyes, so earnest and loving. </p><p>“Thank you, Bow.”</p><p>She drew her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, and he returned the embrace easily, like he had a thousand times before. </p><p>“There’s something else,” he started to say, “Glimmer, I-” </p><p>“Queen Glimmer,” another guard interrupted them, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. </p><p>“Seriously, again?” Bow muttered under his breath, as Glimmer only partly let go of him to listen to the guard. </p><p>“Your aunt would like to speak to you in her room,” they stated. </p><p>Glimmer nodded with a tired sigh, then dismissed the guard. </p><p>“Go find Catra and Adora,” she told Bow, “I’ll join you as soon as I’m done.” </p><p>She looked at him for a second, then pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before teleporting away, once again leaving an unbearable feeling of emptiness in Bow’s arms. He sighed, and went off to find his friends.</p><p>“Where’s your girlfriend?” Catra asked with a smirk when he joined them in the garden. </p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend,” Bow replied dejectedly, “and she’s with Castaspella.”</p><p>“You guys are stupid,” Catra said, resting her head on Adora’s shoulder.</p><p>“Might I remind you that you literally <em>fought</em> your current girlfriend?”</p><p>“And what about it?” Adora winked and tightened her grip on Catra’s waist.</p><p>“Nothing, you’re great.” Bow sat on the grass and hid his face in his hands, groaning loudly. “I keep trying to tell her I’m in love with her and being interrupted! How did you do it?” </p><p>“Oh, no I wouldn’t do what we did exactly,” Catra replied thoughtfully, “maybe do something less… death-y.” </p><p>Adora nodded, then put a hand on Bow’s shoulder, prompting him to look up. </p><p>“Okay, listen, when Glimmer shows up, we’re gonna leave you guys alone with some excuse, we’ll make sure <em>no one</em> disturbs you, and you’re going to kiss her under the stars.” </p><p>Bow blushed at the suggestion, and nodded slowly. </p><p>“Thanks guys,” he mumbled, and hugged them both. </p><p>They sat and watched the sun set over Bright Moon as they waited for Glimmer, Adora leaning against Bow’s chest, Catra with her head in Adora’s lap, purring softly as she stroked her hair. It was dark when Glimmer finally arrived, looking tired and on edge and, Bow couldn’t help but think, absolutely gorgeous. </p><p>Adora tapped Catra’s shoulder quickly, urging her to get up. She jumped on her feet and tried to come up with a good excuse. </p><p>“Hey, Glim!” she said a little too loudly, as bad an actress as ever, “Catra and I have to go… get the… b...read… the bread! Come on, Catra!” She grabbed Catra’s hand and ran towards the castle before anyone else could put a word in. </p><p>“What’s up with her?” Glimmer asked, sitting beside Bow. </p><p>“She’s Adora,” he shrugged, and she nodded, deeming it a good enough explanation. </p><p>“Glimmer,” he said, the intimacy in his voice sending a shiver up her spine. </p><p>She turned her body towards him and stared into his eyes, letting him know he had her full attention. He looked back at her and was once again mesmerized by her beauty, her brightness, and wondered how he hadn’t realized his feelings for so long. His hand instinctively reached for hers and she interlaced their fingers and squeezed encouragingly, causing a small smile to form on Bow’s lips. </p><p>“I love you,” he finally declared, his voice low and steadier than he’d thought it would be, “I’m <em>in</em> love with you,” he clarified. </p><p>Glimmer’s mouth opened in a quiet gasp, then spread in a joyous smile. </p><p>“I love you, too,” she sighed. </p><p>“Can I kiss you now?” Bow asked in a whisper. </p><p>Glimmer nodded, the deep blush in her cheeks mirroring Bow’s own. </p><p>“Please,” she answered, and leaned in. </p><p>They met halfway in a small kiss, lasting only a second before they pulled back and looked at each other, both bursting into huge grins. They leaned in again for another kiss, longer and messier as neither of them could stop smiling into it. It was absolutely perfect. </p><p>“Oh yeah, baby!”</p><p>They sprung apart at Adora’s excited yell, and braced themselves for impact when they saw her running towards them at full-speed. She tackled them in a hug, sending all three of them to the ground. </p><p>“I tried to stop her,” Catra apologized, sitting down beside them a lot more calmly than her girlfriend had. </p><p>“A fool’s errand,” Adora declared, pulling her down with them, “I cannot be stopped.”</p><p>“We know,” Glimmer laughed, nestling her head on Bow’s chest, her hand intertwined with Adora’s.</p><p>Catra groaned in faux annoyance, cuddling up to her girlfriend and gazing at her newfound family. </p><p>“I love you idiots,” she muttered.</p><p>Her friends all swooned, and piled up on her in a messy group hug, saying the words back over and over. She laughed, reveling in the warm, loud embrace of true love and acceptance. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was sappy, fluffy and all of the sweet words, I know. I just think it's what these babies deserve. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this! If you did, please leave a comment/kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>